


Remembrance

by lord_ealing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Jon you are a beautiful sub, M/M, sort of suits crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: Robb dreams of a life he never lived, of a Man he never knew- all snow and despair as he leaves him.Reincarnation AU.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the continues support for my jon/robb fics. I love writing about them. Comments + Kudos will be very much appreciated.

i.

He dreams of endless winter and big wolves running around. Fragments, almost like memories of him wielding a sword and riding a horse. There are scenes of war and blood sometimes, those were harder to bear. His family. Familiar faces- some he's seen and others not. Since he was a kid, he's been having this dreams and when he turned 11, he started to write about it and keep a journal. What happened. The people that come up. He knows their names, it comes to him. He's never told anyone about these dreams- knowing that people will look at him like he is insane. He did get a psychiatrist, just to let it all out, try to make sense of his dreams. There are days when he doesn't dream and some that are more vivid than usual.

Then comes his favorite memory, It was of this boy. He calls him Snow? Or Jon? It doesn't really matter. He dreams of him and his heart aches, the way they studied together and spent their days. Was there something between them? He doubts, as they were supposed to be brothers. Then the night it comes to him, Snow walking away, leaving him. He felt like he was dying, with just the thought of not seeing him again. Words unsaid, on his tongue but never managed to get through. The urge to reach out and have his skin against the man who is walking away.

He remembers, He always does. There are patches that are incomplete so he has to fill it out himself. He'd seen others - those he met from his past life. But they don't remember. They never do. When he was 13 he met Catelyn Stark, who was supposedly his homeroom teacher. His favorite teacher, and him, her favorite student. It came as a shock, as soon as he came in. Knowing that she was his mother- in that past life, who stood beside him till he died. Talisa, he met the following year and he thought they would fall in love like they did. But in this life, she was different, not as sweet as she once was. That's when he realized that not everything from the past comes back exactly the same in this lifetime. He met Theon Greyjoy when he was 16 and is now still a close and very loyal friend ( in contrast with the past ) . Ned Stark at 18. Arya and Sansa in College, only a year younger than him. Bran as someone older, and Rickon as a senior when he was a freshmen in college. All these inconsistencies in age and personality, even how they look, but he knows. He knows these people are a part of a parallel universe. Deep in his heart, although none of them remembers, he knows there is a reason. There are days when he wants to stay at a hospital and make them treat him of his illness. When he hit 25 years old, the Dreams came sparingly. He missed it though.

Life continued and he made a name for himself in this lifetime. He was a King before, he knew, but now he is now a lawyer and it feels almost the same. Settling disputes, speaking to people, convincing them. All the fancy suits and lavish lifestyle. But he longs for him- he thinks it's called Winterfell. The cold, the snow falling always gave him comfort.

He enters the office, Pearson & Specter. It's a sunny day, he hates it. He hands a cup of coffee to his assistant, Arya who glares at him.

" Is this how you repay me Robb? " she says, taking a sip of coffee.

" I'm sorry I was late, did you hold them off? "

" Yes I did , for you. They are waiting at conference room B. "

" You're heaven sent! " he exclaims and makes his way to the conference room.

Today's client is Daenerys Stormborn. Daughter of a socialite and is very popular in New York's elite circle. The gossip going around is there is an illegitimate son that came up and she wants to secure her right to the money. Add the fact that his brothers are out to get her. She's hiring the firm to make sure she is the sole heir and the others doesn't get anything. From what the report said, supposed bastard is a college professor who does not want anything from the family. It will be pretty easy to get this deal as the bastard is disinterested.

He opens the door to see a beautiful young lady, with long black hair and short stature. She greets him with a smile and handshake, he returns the favor and they both sit down.

" I read the files and I want to know how you want this to play out Ms Stormborn. "

" I want Rhaegar and Viserys out of the picture when it comes to being the CEO. " she says simply, like their billion dollar gold mining business is such a small company.

" I get that part, but do we have a will from your Father? Aside from the fact that he obviously favored you, and you are acting CEO as of the moment. "

Daenerys sighs, " No. Because my brother Viserys burned the house down. "

" He was not charged in court. "

" Because he extorted the Judge- " she snapped, clearly no love loss for his brother. " This is what I have to deal with. My own flesh and blood stabbing me in the back. There are rumors that Rhaegar had something to do with my Father's passing. Also- he has a bastard son that he wants to find! "

" I think this is good timing for us. " Robb explains, trying to sound confident. " With Viserys' name in the mud , with the recent trials, and your brother looking for a bastard, we can put all your efforts in making sure they will not get your seat. Your throne. "

" That's what I want- I am the sole heir of this company, as far as I'm concerned. I have not embarrassed the family name all my life! I've worked hard and i won't let them take it. "

Her words are sincere and Robb almost feels sorry for her. Oftentimes, his clients are self righteous bastards who just wants the money because of some illusion that they are entitled to it. But this woman is different, she worked hard and brought honor to their family. Losing the position will break her heart more than anything else.

" I will do my best, You have my word. You will stay as CEO. I will have to see your books and have a visit- "

" Anything you need Mr. Stark " she answers and Robb knows they can win this. But he has to be clever, he has to be three steps ahead of the competition.

" You can call me anytime during office hours if you have any questions. I have a gameplan that i will discuss to you soon, but I have to meet with the senior partners to get their opinion." He knows Harvey and Jessica will agree on what he wants to do, but he has to consult anyway.

" I need it as soon as possible, we can't waste any more time. "

" You'll have it first thing on Monday. " he says and wishes he hadn't said that. It means he has to consult tonight which is a Friday, plus he has somewhere to be tonight. That means his weekend will be spent in a pile of books and papers. He's jealous that senior partners have associates.

" That's what I wanted to here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch. "

" I will see you soon. " he says, calling in Arya to assist her outside. The girl comes back, whistles and comments like she usually does.

" that woman is something else. "

" she is, she's the CEO who is taking over the reign of the Mad King. " he says, thinking about The Man and all the scandals he was involved in. Never going to jail, always backed by world class firms. Harvey represented him before and hated the man.

" That she is- anyway, don't forget the firm's charity gala tonight. " she says passively, like that would brighten Robb's mood. He loves charities, he really does and he will gladly give them all money. What he hates is the interaction with strangers and basically buttering them up. He's good at it, doesn't mean he will do it after work hours.

" I'm going, stop sulking. " he comments, turning to read his emails.

" Good to hear Boss, Your suit will be ready when you go home tonight. " She says cheerfully and Robb feels guilty, he plans to stay only for an hour and relax at a local bar the rest of the night.

Robb gets on with the rest of his day. Researching and talking to his clients. He has no court today- which means this will be a light Friday. The general consensus in the firm is excitement, for the Gala and they all want to go home and get ready. Mid-day, he gets an audience with Harvey who agrees with what he wants to do. Warning him of how these people are, how they are the worst of the bunch. Looking out the window and out the big city, his thoughts stray into Snow. He called him that way when they parted, that bitter feeling that does not go away. His past life was nothing but violence and betrayal, a fact that he hopes will not happen this life. Patches of dreams that never tell him the full story. He gathers the most recent is at a feast, a wedding of sorts. Jon wasn't there. He was not beside him during his battles. When he was crying, learning their Father passed. Where did he go? In this life, he hopes to find him. His heart is longing, for this person who didn't even bother to stay. Who said goodbye. Robb thinks at 30 years old, he has met every person in his life who mattered. But this Jon Snow, it's like they never seem to cross paths. Maybe he is not in America. It's frustrating, whenever he thinks about it. What will he do when they meet? It's not like he can be so open- they don't remember. They always don't.

" Hey Robb! I'm getting out of here. Sansa and I have an appointment for hair and make up. " she calls out, actually informing him and not really asking for permission.

" I'll be out in ten minutes, see you all there. " he replies, not taking his eyes off the view before him.

He breathes deeply, wishing it did not hurt this much. Feeling a part of his heart is missing. He thought it will be full if he meets Talisa, if he meets his family or whoever person that he did all these years. Deep down, he knows the answer. It's Jon. Jon Snow. Just thinking about him gives him a sense of peace - knowing that he's out there. Just waiting to be found.

ii.

The Pearson & Specter's Annual Charity gala is one of the biggest events of the season. Attracting socialites, celebrities and some investors. This year is no different, all the more crowded and exceedingly extravagant. Robb enters the ballroom and admires everyone, especially colleagues who dressed up. As for himself, he thanks Arya for his sharp Armani Suit. It's his brand. He has to dodge alot of people today and just enjoys sitting down, drinking champagne.

" Please don't spend the night avoiding people." He hears someone say, sitting beside him is Sansa.

" I'm not, just warming up, "

" Harvey and Jessica wants you to talk to a potential client. " she says and Robb wants to roll his eyes, but Sansa is really nice and she's really just doing her job.

" Here I thought, I was here to enjoy myself. "

" You just have to talk to them. Nothing formal, Harvey wants to know how you feel about this. "

Harvey trusts his intuition, before hiring him, an extensive background check was done. He does not even know if it's legal but they managed to find out about his condition, not fully, but that he needs a psychiatrist. His mind, a vault for old memories of a life from a different time. Mike Ross, Harvey's partner found it fascinating and set up a meeting with him. Backed up by years of good decisions- they trust him. Harvey would not ask this if it was not important.

" Okay, where? "

" He says they will be at the gallery, this client is an art prodigy or something - " Sansa explains, looking around, probably trying to find Arya.

" Oh? And why is Harvey interested? "

" You know why, he likes collecting trophies. " she teases and it's true. There are corporations or individuals that don't really bring in too much money, but representing them gives pearson & specter publicity. Plus, he can tell everyone that he knows them personally.

" so, what's his name? "

" I don't really know, Harvey just said to go there and he will bring the client to you. "

" like a trap? " he asks, taking the last sip of his drink and stands up. " I'm on my way. "

Robb walks past the crowd of people who are all dressed up in their best. He was never one to go in the gallery of this event, not really a fan of pretentious art. But if this is what the client wants maybe there is something to it. The gallery is pretty quiet, which earns his approval, maybe next year he can go here. There is about five of them in this space, looking at the paintings. These paintings will usually be auctioned at the end of the night. He notices the people taking pictures of one picture and he comes closer, stunned at the scene in front of him. He's never appreciated paintings that much, but this one, he can almost feel a sense of longing. He stares at it, till he feels like he's the only one staring. All white- snow and glaciers. A lone man standing in the middle, waiting for someone. He doesn't know why he feels that way, why he interprets the "waiting", he's too familiar with that feeling. Robb feels someone approach him, but does not say anything, maybe just admiring the picture.

" It's something isn't it? " he says out loud, hoping he won't look like a loon.

" It's Iceland. " a man answers and Robb turns around, finding himself inches away from the person he's been waiting for. How could he forget? All those dreams of him. From when they were kids till his departure. That jawline, black curls and too-expressive eyes. It's like the calm before the storm, a split second.

" I mean, it's a place in Iceland I visited. " the man explains, eyes returning to the painting.

Robb is torn between keeping up with this farce, trying to engage him in a conversation. Make this as long as possible, so he won't leave again.

" I'm Robb Stark, " he introduces himself, clasping the man's hand, afraid that the world will tilt sideways.

" Jon Snow " was the answer and he knew his life will never be the same again. Here he is, the boy he felt so strongly about, beautiful as can be. Painting these scenes-

" This is a masterpiece, " he comments and the man offers a smile.

" Thank you, It's a bit- sad. "

" to me it seems hopeful, that man, he's waiting for something, for someone in a wasteland. " Robb offers, never taking his eyes off Jon.

" are you waiting for someone Mister Stark? " the man asks, Jon has never been this confident- not in his dreams. He was always too shy, in the background, but there was bravery, hidden.

" Not anymore. " he quips, moving closer, into the painter's orbit. He's never been this hypnotizing, in his dreams, it was always a small glimpse. Never drawn out like teasing him for something more. Now, in front of him the pull undeniable and he doesn't want this to end. Not again.

" Oh! You two have met already! " Robb wants to curse Harvey as he enters the room and pats him on the back. " Jon, I'm so happy you came here. "

" I am happy too, " Jon answers, looking in his eyes and Robb can't help but blush like an idiot. Harvey is staring at him, probably thinking about what's going on.

" He made this -" Robb points at it and Harvey proceeds to make small talk. They talk a little about how the representation will go and what Jon expects, Robb can't remember half of what he said, too concentrated on the man before him. After all these years- he looks much younger than him. He's 30 now, Jon was not supposed to be too young.

" How old are you? " he finds himself blabbing,

" I just turned 21, " Jon almost whispers and Harvey laughs again.

" Have you tried drinking already? Legally, I mean. "

Robb tries to wrap his head around it. No matter how small his memories are , how sparse, he knows the age will be close. But not like this, not that it bothers him. Well, maybe it should to some degree, but this is Jon. His Jon Snow. There are no dreams of them kissing or doing anything, but in the years he tried to piece it together. How his heart sped up- he knew. He loves Jon Snow, long before he lived this life. He will continue to love this man, who is looking uncomfortable and self-conscious as he talks to Harvey.

" Stop crowding the kid, " He comments and Harvey stops.

" I'm really a fan of his work- you two, you should go to the main ballroom soon. " He says and exits the room. Leaving the two, trying to find how to start the conversation again.

" I think I made the right decision to hire your company. " Jon finally says- avoiding any eye contact.

" Harvey is the best, so, " he adds weakly-

" Um. Are you a lawyer too? "

" Yes, but i'm a baby lawyer compared to him. Practically his slave. " Robb jokes and that earns him a smile from the younger man.

" shouldn't we be heading to the main ballroom? "

" Not really, I want to talk to you more. " Robb feels bad for wanting to keep him like this, but he's waited long enough. Jon looks like he's interested, thankfully.

" I'd like that. Where are you taking me Robb? "

His mind races, he wants to say Home. Make him his.

" I want to say my house- but that would be to creepy. "

" I trust you Mr. Lawyer. So, let's go back and enjoy this party, then I go home with you. " there is a tremble to his voice,

" You don't have to." Robb comes closer, the urge to kiss the boy is overwhelming. He probably looks like a complete lunatic, trying to seduce this boy ( seems to be working ) into his home.

" I don't usually- I never- " Jon stops, looking into his eyes now. " get along with strangers or go home with them. But, you're interesting Robb Stark. Too interesting to not let me risk it. "

His words mean everything to him and he leads the way as they make their way back to the busy world.

iii.

He's staring too much, never been this enraptured by anyone in his life. How Jon smiles, his black curly hair so soft - how that would feel good against his palms when he grips it. Those lips-

" stop it with the bedroom eyes Boss! " Arya complains, punching Robb lightly.

" What? I'm just looking. "

" Looking like you want to jump the poor guy. But he's clearly into you, can't resist you and those stupid blue eyes! "

" When is it acceptable for us to leave? " he asks.

" Us? YOU HAVE A DATE?! " Arya looks at him incredulously.

" I'm bring him home with me. " he replies, as if that should explain everything.

" You are so besotted with this stranger, it's not even funny. " the girls asks, " Are you sure he's not some serial killer disguised as an artist? "

" That's for me to find out. "

" just be careful Robb. "

" I will Arya. " he says finally and walks over to Jon, giving him a small wave. This is the safest place he can be, with Jon. All those memories, he knows that the younger man always wanted the best for him. Why he was not there in the battles, he will never know. But it was better that way, at least he was safe.

" Are you tired? " Robb asks, noticing the weary eyes.

" I'm not used to talking to people like this, so, "

" you want to get out of here? " he asks innocently.

" yes Robb. " the ways he says his name, like a prayer, like it's the last time. Robb catches Harvey's eyes who just nods as he sees the two of them exit the ballroom. Jon removes his coat, revealing a dark green shirt and a slim body. They stay silent as they head to the parking lot-

" Did you bring a car with you? " Robb asks.

" No, car service brought me here. " he answers and Robb gladly opens the car door for him. He had a feeling in his past life that Jon did not live that comfortably, in this one, he vows to spoil him.

He starts the car and ten minutes into the drive he notices Jon is too quiet. Looking at the window, biting his lips and clearly nervous. He feels sorry for him, not even knowing what is his life now. He can't automatically assume that he is living better, just because he's a famous painter. He's young, and here he is, a hot shot lawyer who basically propositioned him to go home. For him, he's known Jon for a lifetime and this- it's easy to skip the awkward parts. But this man before him is different.

" Do you want me to just take you back to your place? " he asks, trying to give him an out.

" No. I'm fine, I- " Jon looks at him, as he is trying to drive and not get distracted. " I'm just nervous. "

" Do I make you nervous? "

" Of course. Everyone there, they all wanted to talk to you and when we went out together- I swear, they all wanted to stab me. " It's almost cute, how concerned Jon is. But it does not matter, No one can understand the connection he has with this person.

" We are not gonna do anything you don't want to. " He says, cringing a bit at presuming they will get somewhere. What if he's not even gay? Just curious. A virgin? Robb feels a primal hunger at the thought.

" Just don't think I'm dumb or anything. " Jon finally says, like that settles his decision.

" I won't. "

They arrive at Robb's building and he's happy that he decided to get the penthouse. He leads Jon towards the elevator and they both make small talk. Jon telling him about his studies and why he's here in New York. Now it makes sense, they didn't meet because Jon is in Paris. He feels relieved that somehow, Fate let him come here. It's almost casual, as he shows him his home and he wishes it was this easy to ask him to move in. They have been waiting for too long to be together. Robb plays it cool as he opens the TV and gets water.

" You got a nice place. " Robb comes back to see Jon looking out the wide glass windows.

" Thanks. "

" So, do you usually invite people over to your place? " Jon asks,

" No. Just You. " That's the truth, if he does this, It's always some place. He can afford a hotel room, but never in his house.

" Robb- " The man says, his voice almost breaking and he is pulled in a tight hug. It reminds him of the day Jon left him, the snow falling and despair settling in his gut. He basks in it, the warmth and the feeling of being with him again. He holds on, meeting Jon's eye as they pull apart. This is what he should have done years ago- tilting his head down, meeting those lips, swallowing the words unsaid. He closes his eyes and feels Jon's lips on him, pliant and willing. His grip tightens with the hunger he has- basically plundering the young man's mouth, it was never enough. The tongue. Teeth.

" I want to take you to bed. " He says, voice husky and he can see the lust in Jon's eyes.

" Then let's get going. " he answers, laughing as Robb carries him bridal style even if he starts to protest. Laying him down gently, how many times had he laid here in bed- dreaming. Memories of Jon, but never a reality.

" I can't believe you're real- " he says, taking off the man's shirt, tracing that skin and biting his shoulder. Jon hisses and Robb returns to kissing him, tugging at Jon's belt, wanting to see more, taste more.

" Robb. Fuck- " Jon manages to say as Robb pins him down, a Wolf stalking his prey, taking his time before he takes the price.

" Are you okay with this? " he holds back, remembering that this Jon Snow is not the Jon he once knew.

" Don't stop. Whatever you do Robb, I can handle it. " he challenges him. " you are wearing too many clothes. "

Robb has never been happier, taking off his clothes and feeling that skin, against him. He's never been close, never been this intimate with the boy. They were brothers once upon a time, training and defending each other. Fighting side by side. Running around. Looking at each other and longing for more, but never acting on it. Oftentimes he wondered why he is born in a life like this, cursed to remember. Then he tastes Jon lips, rubs his cock against him and the pleasure, his heart daring to jump out of his chest.

" Not yet. " Jon says, trying to sit up.

" What? "

" I want to kneel before you. " The younger man says, and Robb can almost see his whole body flush.

" You're eager to please aren't you? " Robb moves toward the edge of the bed, standing up and touches himself. His eyes on Jon, walking towards him, slowly falling in his knees before him. The Knight and his King, maybe in a different lifetime they were living like that. In his heart, he hopes that in this one- they end up together. In the long run.

" I've always wanted to do this. " Jon says and takes him in, holding his cock and sucking the head. Taking it in till he chokes. The sounds he is making drives Robb almost insane, his hands gripping that hair and guiding him in. That heat, spit all over his cock and Jon looking at him with those eyes. Like a wanton whore, willing to serve his Lord. He can't hold back and he spills down Jon's throat. The younger swallowing his seeds. Robb pulls him off, kneels down and kisses him softly. _I love you Jon, don't leave like you did before. I was stupid to let you go, we had our reasons back then and this is our second chance.  He_ says it in his head, one day he'll say it out loud.

" That's so hot. " Jon smiles at him when they part,

" I'll make you mine, " Robb says as Jon looks at him in wonder. It's the same look he remembers, when he is sparring and Jon is looking at him like he hung the moon and stars.

" I was always yours. " He replies and Robb knew they will never be apart again. This time, Fate got it right.

iv.

Jon could not believe his luck as he woke up beside Robb. His Robb Stark. He always thought he was insane, dreaming about a life he never lived. Of a time that did not exist, no matter how many times he has researched. It's the reason why he decided to be a History professor, trying to find some truth into his borrowed memories. Nothing matched. He remembers very vaguely, but the strongest was always with Robb. His Brother. Their bond and how stupid he was to leave. It's a longing for someone he has never met that brings extraordinary ache when he thinks about it. He has met others, but there was no recognition there.

Living in Paris and Painting on the side, a passion- creating scenes from his memories. He resigned himself to a life of unanswered questions, a Man that he will most likely never see. Then one day at a bar, the TV on, an American channel showing the opening of a Gala, then he sees him. Robb. It's him. There on the TV, looking every bit the Man he knew. He looks gorgeous, nothing has changed, the hair and his eyes- He's in America.

For the first time, Fate is on his side.

He looks at the man, feeling the urge to be claimed again, just thinking about what happened last night. Jon bites his lip. It's too good. This is what his life will be, he'll give it all up and be with Robb. There was a bit of recognition and awe in the Man's eyes back there- but he cannot be sure. He just thanks the gods who made it possible for Robb to be attracted to him.

His hands itch to do something, reaching for the bedside and finding a pen. He draws on Robb's arm, The direwolf. House Stark's sigil. The Young Wolf. He's drawn this so many times , the pattern seared in his brain. He's finished and Robb opens his eyes,

" What are you doing? "

" Artwork. " he says guiltily.

" What is it? " Robb asks.

" Take a look. "

Robb rolls his eyes and sits up, trying to get a better look. As soon as he sees it, his face looks ashen.

" you don't like it? " Jon replies, holding Robb's hand that's stone cold. His eyes are suddenly teary and he can't understand what's going in, then Robb opens his mouth and says

" You remember me, Don't you? "

Jon feels the anvil drop and relief floods his entire body. It's a gift from the gods, the two of them - the only ones who knows.

" I do, I've been looking for you Robb. " He says and Jon can't seem to think of anything to do but kiss the man in front of him. He can do this now, all he likes. They will spend their life together, no matter how difficult it can be. He knows. This time they will get it right. "I'll never leave you again. "

He promises and he falls on his back, Robb looking at him like he's the most beautiful thing the man has ever seen. In awe, that this is real. He feels the same.

" We can talk later. " Robb says and Jon gives himself wholly to Robb.

It was always going to end up like this, if not in that life, then in this one. His destiny, intertwined with Robb's. There was no other way around it- _he surrenders._

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this longer, I just need the time to sit down and brainstorm. 
> 
> Also, I am picking up the Twilight AU i scrapped. That one will be longer and hopefully will be posted soon. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
